


Dog Days in May

by Whipblade (Serrated)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrated/pseuds/Whipblade
Summary: Scott Summers watches Logan during a rather privet moment.
Kudos: 2





	Dog Days in May

The fresh spring air held Logan in place. He closed his eyes and took in his surroundings using only his nose and ears. 

The spring wind, soft, with just a hint of a chill on it's warm current. The song of birds laughing in nearby trees.

Logan smiled as he opened his eyes. Looking over the morning landscape behind the mansion, he couldn't help but think this was a good day to be alive. His whole body felt young with a yearning he thought long forgotten.

Kicking off his boots and socks Logan walked in the fresh green grass, letting it tickle his feet. Logan turned to glance at the mansion behind him. No one was watching, he could get away with it. ' Of course you can!' the childish inner voice urged him.

Logan felt giddy, happy, the fresh scent of spring so close to him.

Scott Summers looked out his bedroom window to assess the day. The blue sky stretched endlessly dotted with slow moving clouds. A flock of birds arose from the trees below the window. Scott looked down to see what startled them, only it was he who was startled.

There, in the middle of the yard, with out any footwear, rolled in the freshly cut grass was none other than Logan. Logan, rolling in the grass. Scott burst out laughing.

"Mmmmm? Keep it down Scott." Jean muttered quietly from bed as she rolled over hoping for an extra hour of sleep.

An hour later, Logan strolled into the Mansion covered in grass stains and dirt. His socks stuffed in his boots that he carried.

Scott Summers strolled down the stairs heading for breakfast when he bumped into Logan. Scott burst into laughter once more seeing the dirt on Logan.

Logan raised a brow at the ecstatic preppie boy. As he pushed by the man, heading for a shower before going for that bike ride he promised himself.

End


End file.
